


Dias Humanos

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haverá noites em que você não tomara a decisão consciente de dormir...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dias Humanos

Haverá noites em que você não tomara a decisão consciente de dormir, que você vai chegar no hotel após a última caçada e apenas vai se deitar um minuto e fechar os olhos por um momento e por causa do seu cansaço o sono vai te envolver sem você ter escolha.

Haverá dias em que você vai acordar se sentindo grande demais para a sua pele. Que vai parecer que as asas que você costumava ter vão a qualquer momento rasgar a carne das suas costas e fazerem com que você voe para longe desse lugar, sem você ter certeza se você realmente quer ir ou quer ficar.

Manhãs em que ao olhar no espelho você vai notar as pequenas marcas na pele de sua casca que não estavam lá antes, e sabe que elas vão continuar aparecendo cada vez mais dali em diante.

Haverá tardes quentes em que até o ar parece pesar, em que tudo isso vai parecer pesado demais e ele simplesmente não vai notar porque ele também vai estar perdido nas suas próprias angustias e problemas, porque tudo parece pesado demais para ele também.

Mas nos dias em que ele notar ele vai te comprar torta o que você do ponto de vista dele consegue melhorar pelo menos um pouquinho um dia ruim, ele vai te dizer para andar no banco da frente e escolher a música, ou até mesmo dirigir, coisas que lhe parecem tão triviais mas que ganham significado por saber que são importantes para ele. Haverá dias em que ele não vai notar mas vai acabar te confortando sem nem tentar, adormecendo com a cabeça contra o seu ombro, beijando casualmente os seus lábios antes de sair do quarto para comprar lanches no mercadinho na esquina, ou simplesmente sorrindo para você ou rindo de alguma coisa boba que acabou de acontecer no programa de televisão que vocês estão assistindo. E você vai sentir que nesses poucos anos com ele você viveu mais do que em todos os bilhões de anos sem ele.

E nesses dias você não vai ter dúvida nenhuma que tudo isso vale a pena.


End file.
